Spreadsheet applications are used to organize and store data. Users typically store such data in a plurality of cells, wherein each cell holds a single value (e.g., a string, number, error, etc.). Users typically organize such values within columns and rows such that related values are stored within the same row or column of the spreadsheet. Still further, such columns or rows each typically include a header cell that stores a description of the values within that row or column. Because only a single value is stored in a single cell, spreadsheets can become extensive and cumbersome, especially if one or more values are related to other values, which need to be stored in adjacent cells or looked up on a different range or sheet. This type of organization oftentimes leads to large, complex spreadsheets, which are may be difficult to consume and comprehend. Furthermore, present spreadsheet applications are limited to understanding and operating on the following values: strings, numbers, scalar values, Booleans, and errors. This limited availability of data structures on which spreadsheet applications can operate requires users to construct complex spreadsheets, oftentimes implementing multiple tables and various lookups to work around such limitations.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it is understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.